


New Life

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [5]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, the sweet good life harry deserves, this is it, this is the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Actions speak louder than words they say. Albert is coming back to Twin Peaks and that says a whole lot.Bonus art byKamiin end notes.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [Kami](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/) for being so enthusiastic and creating amazing art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27-28 July 1990]

Harry couldn't sleep. Albert had called earlier and said he'd try and come to Twin Peaks over the weekend - there was a lull in the current case. It wasn't certain and if he did come it would only be for a few days, but Harry felt anticipation in his gut and static running through his nervous system. It had been four months since they had seen each other. Albert called him regularly - daily in the first week or so to aid Harry's recovery - but sometimes that only fuelled the longing in his heart.

Albert called less when he was sure Harry was out of danger. Harry had assured him that Frank was on watch. They still spoke around twice a week about nothing in particular. Albert listed off the annoyances and inconveniences of his day with varying levels of acidity. Harry would laugh, he was sure Albert ramped it up to amuse him sometimes. On other occasions he didn't say much at all, voice slowed by fatigue and tight with stress. He wouldn't ever talk about his cases, he asked for updates on Harry's ‘freakish furry family’ (or some variation thereof) instead. Harry would oblige, sometimes he would hear Albert's breathing deepen and stay on the line to listen to him sleep.

Albert Rosenfield was no longer an agent of the FBI to him. Or a colleague of Coopers. He was entirely his own person, largely freed by other associations in Harry's mind. Thinking about him no longer caused anxieties of the past but excitement for the future. Excitement which was currently preventing him from waking to a new day. He sighed and rolled over. It was going to be a long night.

\-----

The rest of the week dragged itself through molasses. Harry tried his best to distract himself with work but on ordinary days Twin Peaks was pretty quiet. He had resorted to rearranging his office by Thursday. By Friday Albert still hadn't called. Harry fought against disappointment. Perhaps it was a good thing - after all of the months he'd spent thinking about it, he still didn't know what he'd say if he saw him again.

He thought about day Albert had left the last time he was here, as he had many times before. He could sense his reluctance to leave, his concern displayed through restlessness and increased irritability. Probably because he didn't trust anyone in town to help Harry through recovery. Knowledge of Frank seemed to make it easier for him. Harry thought about getting them to talk but decided against it. He wasn't sure how they would react to one another. He remembered his own first impressions of Albert, who in turn made his initial opinion of Harry very clear. He also was acutely aware of time slipping away from them and wanted to keep Albert's conversation for himself. On the final day when he had departed, the desire to embrace him on the doorstep and never let go was intense but Harry was in the midst of a raw and vulnerable situation. He couldn’t see the boundary lines but he had the sense to know it wouldn't be a good move. He needed to have strength in himself, it would be unfair to rely on Albert. He couldn't watch him drive away.

It was dark outside. He had duties to do, hens to house, daydreaming wasn't going to get him anywhere. He stretched as he stood and remembered that everyone else had already left. They had come through each in turn to say goodbye to him but his mind had been too distracted. He knew they could tell something was on his mind but they had all learnt to give him space. He hoped they weren't too concerned, it was a pleasant problem to have after all.

\-----

There was a car parked in front of his house. _There was a car_. He pulled up next to it, pulse drumming in his ears as he killed the engine, got out, cleared the front steps in one bound and ran into the door. Of course Albert would lock it again once he was inside. Harry frantically searched for the right key in the dark - why did he have so many keys? - when the door opened.

“I hadn't considered the possibility that you leave doors unlocked because you are physically incapable of opening them otherwise.”

Albert looked unimpressed, eyebrow slightly raised, arms folded. He wasn't wearing a suit. It was still on the smarter end of smart-casual - no jacket, no tie, shirt sleeves rolled up. It wasn't much different to how he'd seen him before but the knowledge that this outfit hadn't started as a full suit meant something. He wanted to touch him, he still didn't know where the boundaries lay.

“Good evening to you too Albert,” Harry managed instead. “You look good.” He added, because it was true and he couldn't stop himself.

“So do you,” Albert said softly. Harry didn't want to think about what he had looked like four months ago.

“I've got something to show you!” He said before either of them could dwell on the thought too long. He grabbed Albert by the forearm as he entered and pulled him into the house.

Albert protested and mumbled something about needing to lock the damn door as they made their way to the bedroom. Harry turned to him before they went in, put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes with the utmost seriousness.

“We need to be quiet.”

“You're the one making all the noise,” Albert grumbled, voice lowered nonetheless.

Harry sat on the floor by the partially open closet. He patted the space beside him. Albert rolled his eyes but joined him anyway. Harry opened the door wider, murmuring softly. A small meow answered him, Atticus had nested herself in a heap of clothes at the bottom of the closet. More feeble mewling could be heard from underneath her. Albert sighed.

“I thought you'd have had the sense to get her neutered.”

“Well, I will now,” Harry said coaxing Atticus to grant him access to her kittens.

“A litter too late,” Albert grumbled as Atticus revealed three small furry bundles.

Harry scooped one up - brown tabby, distinct from its siblings which were black and white - holding it up to its mother as if asking permission. Seemingly granted by her lack of reaction, he brought it out. It was felt so tiny and fragile in his hand. It's eyes were still closed. He offered it to Albert, who looked at it with distaste. It mewled pitifully and he took it.

“I haven't named this one yet.”

“Tell me you're not keeping them Harry.”

“...No. Don't worry I know my limits.” Harry smiled. “I think you should name it.”

“What on earth for?”

“I have to keep them for at least 8 weeks. I have to call them something.”

“Fleabag.”

“Not accepted.” Albert sighed (deliberately over exaggerating Harry felt) and placed the kitten back in the closet.

“Hell, I'll think about it. That's as good as you're gonna get.”

“I expect an appropriate answer soon. Well, I suppose I should get to locking up,” Harry said, moving to stand.

“Already done,” Albert said to the closet door. If Harry didn't know better he'd say it was sheepish. It made his heart clench, spreading warmth into his gut. Suddenly an extra minute added onto four months of waiting became too much to bear. He was on him. Pulling him close and kissing him like he might die if he didn't. It sure felt like a possibility with the ferocity of emotion boiling inside him.

He broke away. Albert was flushed and apparently stunned. Butterflies hurtled themselves at Harry's diaphragm. Incredibly, Albert appeared momentarily lost for words. Harry kissed him again before he could find any. He was pushing him down to the floor as his tongue found its way inside his mouth.

“Harry-” Albert attempted, trying to create some distance between them. Harry tightened his grip.

“ _I need you,_ ” he growled out. So much for trying to find the boundary lines. His unfiltered desperation might make Albert run a mile. The strangled noise Albert made in the back of his throat drove him crazy. He kissed his jawline as he relented.

“This isn't the most comfortable position,” he said breathlessly. Of course Albert Rosenfield would never run from anything. Harry held onto him as he leaned backwards until his back hit the floor and Albert was on top of him. “That's… Not what I meant.”

Harry thought this felt pretty good too though and kissed him again. Albert pulled them back up to a seated position.

“Dammit Harry, I'm only here for a few days.”

“Then I think you should make the most of it.”

”For once I can't argue with you,” Harry kissed the corner of his mouth. Albert sighed. “But not tonight.”

Harry smiled, Albert could take all the time he wanted. Finally being in the right situation to make a move was comfort enough. Harry rested their foreheads together.

“You're such a fucking cornball Truman.” He couldn't hide the fondness in his voice.

\-----

Harry woke early the following morning. He moved about the house as quietly as possible as he got ready and took up position on the armrest of the couch by Albert’s feet. He looked so peaceful when he slept, free from the world's inconveniences. Harry thought about the night before. It was part of Albert’s nature to be standoffish and tightly wound - Harry wouldn't want to change it, but it made him hesitant. Harry wouldn't really want change that either but he wished he could help him unwind a little more. The sight in front of him was proof he was succeeding somewhat.

Albert grunted and rolled onto his back. Awareness of being in a strange place seemed to creep into his senses and he opened his eyes, guarded from the moment the light reached them. His expression eased when he saw Harry but he groaned and rolled over to face the back of the couch.

“You do realise that watching someone sleep is highly unsettling.”

“Maybe you should get up if I'm making you uncomfortable.”

Albert grunted a response and Harry left the room to give him space. He made coffee and went into the bedroom to see the kittens before he went to the station. The first he picked (he only ever took one away at a time) was Scout. She was black like her mother but had white socks of differing lengths. Her eyes were beginning to open and she was getting livelier. He heard the floorboards creak and looked over to see Albert in the doorway with his coffee.

“They change so much every day…” Harry marvelled. Albert sat on the corner of the bed.

Jem was next - black with a white underside. He was making the same progress and seemed to be strengthening his voice from the amount of he mewling he was doing. The tabby was last, Harry thought his eyes were more open than the others. Albert clicked his fingers and pointed to it.

“S.”

“Ess?” Harry frowned. Albert didn't elaborate. Suddenly it dawned on him. Harry smiled.

“I'm not sure a letter constitutes a name but I'll allow it.”

“Tell that to your parents.”

“I'm flattered you named something so adorable after me.”

“‘Adorable’ is not a word I would use. It's just payback - I still don't know how I feel about the hedgehog.”

If Albert wouldn't explain his naming processes neither would Harry. He just gave him a smug grin and Albert shoved him with his foot. Harry frowned at his watch.

“I've gotta get to the station,” he passed the kitten to Albert (even though it would've been just as easy to put it back in the closet) and made his way to the front door. Albert followed him.

“Uh, I'll be back later,” Harry said clumsily, door half open.

“I expect so.”

“I don't know what time.”

“Harry we are not doing this every day. It's excruciating.”

“Bye then,” Harry smiled as he left the house.

“Wait!” Albert called as he strode after him, kitten in one hand hat in the other. He put the hat on Harry's head. Harry kissed him. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

\-----

Harry spent most of his day gazing out of the window thinking about Albert existing right now, in this very moment, in his home. What was he doing? What did he even do in his spare time? He sighed. He thought about how he hadn't called before his arrival. Had he wanted to surprise him? He felt a stupid grin crawling across his mouth. He sighed again.

“Harry?”

“Yes Hawk,” he snapped to attention, straightening some papers on his desk.

“That's the fifth time you've sighed inside of a minute.” Harry hummed in a non-committal fashion. “Is Agent Rosenfield okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah I guess - I mean I suppose so.” Hawk gave him a look that told him he wasn't fooling anyone. Harry sighed again.

“Well Albert is Albert y'know?” He said with a semi-shrug. Hawk gave a sage nod.

“We don't want him getting into any trouble - maybe you should check on him.”

“Oh no! Is he sick again?” Andy said, stopping in the doorway.

“No?” Harry replied. When had Albert ever been sick?

“The other one Andy,” Hawk supplied.

“Not the spiky one?”

“The one with the bad temper.”

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying.”

“The one with the big nose.”

“I don't understand which one you mean Hawk…”

Harry had to turn away and attempt to compose himself. He cleared his throat.

“Well I better see to it. I won't be long.” Hawk clapped him on the back as he passed.

“But Sheriff Truman! Which one did you mean?!” He heard Andy called after him.

As soon as he shut himself in the car he rested his forehead against the steering wheel and laughed for a good five minutes.

\-----

Albert wasn't at the house. Harry frowned. He shouldn't expect him to be trapped here all day but he couldn't think where he would want to go. He supposed he should fix himself a drink if he was here. He drummed his fingers on the counter waiting for the coffee to heat up. He heard clattering outside and went to the back door to investigate. Albert was coming in by the back gate, goat in tow, looking more than slightly dishevelled. Bernadette got halfway into the yard and refused to move any further. Albert had to push her the rest of the way. Harry heard his string of curses, his laughter gave away his position. Albert glared at him, the distraction almost made him fall over as Bernadette made a move to run back out.

“You could _help_ ,” he spat, arms full of goat.

Harry took her by the halter and they got her close enough that he could tether her to the pole. He looked at Albert, collar askew, fur, mud and what were probably moss stains clinging to his shirt. Harry bit his lip but it wasn't very successful at hiding his grin. Albert was not amused.

“Shouldn't you be at work?”

“I came to check on you.” Albert began to protest but Harry cut him off. “Looks like it was a good job I did.”

Albert grumbled as he passed him, stepping over chickens, and went back to the house. Harry followed on his heels.

“What did you expect me to do being stuck here all day?” It didn't really sound like a complaint.

As Albert rummaged in his suitcase for clean clothes Harry checked on his other residents. He peered into the hedgehog cage and was greeted by snuffling from a lump shifting under the blanket.

“Hey Albert,” he said softly.

“Hm?”

He turned a saw Albert waiting for him to elaborate. Albert sighed and put his hand to his temple.

“I thought you didn't call it that anymore.”

“Old habits I guess,” Harry said even though he had never stopped calling it that. He only changed it to Bertie if he mentioned him in the phone so Albert didn't complain so much.

“I didn't come here to be mocked by you or your menagerie.”

“I'm real sorry,” he managed to keep his voice serious but he felt the smile still tugging at his lips.

“That's the worst apology I've ever heard.” Harry kissed him instead.

“How's that?”

“Get back to work Truman.” Harry gave him a mock salute.

\-----

When Harry returned home for the night he found both Alberts on the couch. Albert was lying on his back holding the hedgehog above his head. It looked as if they were locked in an intense staring match. Harry decided to put the Polaroid camera he had taken from the station to good use. They startled at the sound and Albert (the human one) swore as spines dug into his palms.

“No fucking way Harry. I'm going to burn that picture,” he said as he sat up.

Harry smiled to himself as the image appeared and decided it had already been a very good decision to bring the camera home with him. He carefully laid the photo on a shelf and joined Albert on the couch. He pointed the camera in his direction but it was pushed aside.

“Careful Albert - this is station property.”

“How unprofessional of you.” Harry elbowed him.

“I'm making the most of it,” Harry said, taking a picture of the hedgehog, who lurched forward huffing his displeasure.

“You're going to blind him.”

“You almost sound concerned.”

Albert huffed himself and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing. He recalled Hawk and Andy's conversation. He couldn't look at Albert anymore.

“Harry it looks like you're about to have a stroke.” Harry laughed into his hands. “At least someone's getting something out of this situation.”

Albert returned the hedgehog to its cage while Harry recovered. He sat back beside him as Harry wiped tears from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at him Albert took a picture.

“Two can play this game Truman.”

Harry grinned. His face hurt.

They sat in comfortable silence, Harry closed his eyes and felt the steady rise and fall of Albert's breathing beside him. He felt his warmth through their points of contact. He threaded their fingers together and waited for Albert to complain about it. He didn't. Harry shifted to look at him, his eyes had been closed too but he opened them when he felt Harry's gaze. Harry kissed him, slow and deep.

“You've done so much for me Albert,” he murmured. “Now… I'm going to do something for you.”

His hands were on Albert's hips and his intentions were clear. He would wait for Albert's signal but it turned out he didn't have to wait at all. Albert's hands were buried in his hair (Harry absolutely _knew_ he'd been waiting to do that) and pulled him down on top of him. Albert kissed him for the first time and Harry moaned into his mouth.

Harry was certain Albert wouldn't be sleeping on the couch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see [Harry running into a door](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163266531617/have-you-read-enbyartblog-s-most-brilliant)?


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry if you were expecting more than an epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [29 July 1990]

Harry awoke the next morning to soft sunlight, Albert's warmth beside him and his fingers rubbing small circles into his scalp. He hummed contentedly and pulled himself closer.

“Your alarm went. Can't be shirking your sheriff duties now Harry. I'm sure there's plenty of cats that need rescuing from trees today.”

Harry groaned and buried his face against his neck. Albert seemed decidedly smug today, probably because he'd finally woken up first. The motions of Albert's hand in his hair were dragging him back down into sleep.

“Harry.” He abruptly removed his hand and Harry made a forlorn noise. “Come _on_.”

Harry very reluctantly got out of bed and began to get ready. It was only when he happened to glance at his watch when he was drinking his coffee that he realised how late he was. Albert had clearly waited some time before informing him about his alarm. He almost bumped into Albert in the doorway - still looking smug, shirt half buttoned.

“I gotta go,” Harry said, flustered. Albert took the coffee from him and drank.

“Don't forget your hat. I know it's vitally important for your job.”

Harry was out on the front step when he turned and ran back. He shoulder barged the door that was almost closed, resulting in colourful curses as Albert stumbled backward. Harry kissed his forehead and was back out to his car before he could hear Albert's retort.

\-----

He tried to avoid the thought that Albert was leaving early tomorrow. He thought instead of Albert having to feed his animals this morning. At least his own day would be a bit more eventful to move it along a little quicker. He had some house calls to make, reports to write.

He didn't get back to the station until the afternoon. Lucy was in a heated discussion with Andy in the lobby. She sprang up as soon as she saw him.

“Sheriff Truman! Sheriff Truman!”

“Yes Lucy.”

“Agent Rosenfield is here. I told him he'd have to wait for you. He said he'd wait in your office and I said he wasn't allowed and _he_ said he didn't care and he went right in! We couldn't stop him or get him out and then he locked himself in!”

“That's quite alright Lucy.”

“It _is_?”

“Only for Agent Rosenfield.”

He knocked on his office door.

“Albert?”

The door opened and he was dragged inside.

“I've been trying to get hold of you all morning,” Albert snapped.

“It may surprise you but I do occasionally have work to do.”

“I've been called back. I have to leave tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes Harry, your hearing is perfectly functional.”

“Then we still have all afternoon.” Harry kissed him.

“What about this supposed work you have?”

“You can watch me do it.”

“How gripping.”

“You're the one who came here.”

“Only if I don't have to leave this room and I don't have to deal with any drooling Neanderthals.”

“I can't make any promises but I'll make it up to you if you do.”

“We'll see.”

The rest of the afternoon passed comfortably. Albert had his feet on the desk and would idly flip through files he wasn't supposed to be looking at and offer snide remarks. Occasionally advice would be hidden in them. Harry wrote reports and made notes when Albert said anything useful.

Albert got his wish - he didn't have to interact with anyone else (Harry told him having to hear Lucy over the intercom didn't count). Harry made him lean out of the window to smoke. Albert spoke less as the darkness began to creep behind the glass.

“What time is your flight?”

“I have an hour before I need to leave. Everything's already packed in the trunk.” Albert sounded a little disappointed by his own efficiency.

It would be a shame that they wouldn't return to the house once more but Harry knew there would be other times. They had only just started their journey together after all. Harry would take whatever he could get without any complaint. He packed his files away.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Agent Rosenfield.” Albert snorted.

“Well, _Sheriff Truman_ I was under the impression you'd make it up to me.”

"That was in case of Neanderthals." Harry walked around his desk to kiss him anyway. “It'd be easier if you took your feet off my desk Albert.”

He obliged but was startled when Harry sat on his lap. Harry kissed him again but took his time about it now he was more comfortable. It wasn't long before Albert's hands found their way into his hair.

“Never start something you can't finish Truman.”

“That sounds like a challenge.” Albert glanced at the door uncomfortably. “It's been locked all afternoon.”

Albert seemed surprised and glared at Harry's not-so-innocent smile.

“Have I ever mentioned your professional lapses?”

“Hm, you don't seem to mind so much any more.”

Albert kissed him to shut him up.

\-----

Harry returned home after a particularly awkward farewell out front of the station. It seemed empty despite the other tiny lives that inhabited it. As he made himself coffee he noticed photographs strewn on the kitchen counter. They were of each of his animals. He could see Albert's hand in some of them where he had to hold them still. There were numerous ones of the kittens, Harry assumed this was because he was going to rehome them. He hadn't told Albert he'd only rehome two. He smiled to himself.

There was one photo he knew Albert had taken of him. It wasn't here. Harry wondered if he had taken any more.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to Kami for the 'which Albert?' station conversation.  
> (Albert totally took a photo of Harry when he was sleeping ok)


End file.
